


Down the rabbit hole.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Despite your words you care. [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Naruto
Genre: Bruce would be so proud if he wasn’t worried out of his mind, Dimension Travel, Gen, because he doesn’t know where his kids are at, because why take in one orphan would you could take in more, if I ever continued this Jason and Cass would inherit Bruce’s habit of taking in orphans, unfinished plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “The fire country,” Sasuke gritted out. Of all the intruders to dare break into the compound he had ones that squabbled like they were children and acted as though they knew nothing. Sasuke’s fingers itched for a weapon, any weapon, to throw at them.The man then spoke again in the foreign language he had argued in earlier, ‘Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.’ Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the other companion only nodded before they motioned to the man that Sasuke was still here.“Where are your parents?” The man asked, his weapons still not aimed at Sasuke but he hadn’t put them away either.





	Down the rabbit hole.

The individuals wore no headbands with the symbol of Konoha or the other shinobi villages yet they were no civilians, Sasuke knew. Civilians did not dare enter the compound, unless they were part of the clan or a member of the Uchiha were courting them which now none could, and were not capable of doing such an transgression as intruding in it because of the traps. They, a bulky man who’s head was completely covered and a small person who too had their head covered but theirs was by a cowl instead of the red helmet that their companion wore, were speaking a language. It was not one the shinobi villages spoke but by the rapidness, the man spoke Sasuke could assume something was wrong. Another reason to suspect to the two before Sasuke were not civilians was because the foreign weapon the man held in both of his hands. Despite being armed the man did not throw it at Sasuke to wound, incapacitate, or kill him. A part of Sasuke knew he should run as the two of them argued amongst themselves like they were children instead of the professionals of whatever they were. He did not have his weapons pouch on him nor could Sasuke call out for help - call for his brother to save him - because there was no one to call for. Itachi had made certain of that. The man turned his face from his teammate to finally acknowledge Sasuke. He spoke another language and when it was clear that Sasuke did not speak that tongue as well the man spoke another. This one Sasuke knew. 

“Kid where are we?” The stranger’s voice was a harsh thing and his breath was heavy as though he had been in battle recently. Had he or had he simply battled with the traps that protected the compound from unwanted visitors? 

Despite the anger, Sasuke felt at being called a child - while admittedly was true since he had yet graduated from the academy - he answered honestly in hopes that he would get answers sooner. “You’re in the Uchiha compound that resides in the village of the Hidden Leaf. What are you doing in my home?” 

“Hidden Leaf?” The man repeated, his dubious belief in what Sasuke had informed was easy to be heard in his harsh voice. After a moment he spoke again. “What country is the Hidden Leaf in?” 

“The fire country,” Sasuke gritted out. Of all the intruders to dare break into the compound he had ones that squabbled like they were children and acted as though they knew nothing. Sasuke’s fingers itched for a weapon, any weapon, to throw at them. 

The man then spoke again in the foreign language he had argued in earlier, ‘Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore.’ Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the other companion only nodded before they motioned to the man that Sasuke was still here. 

“Where are your parents?” The man asked, his weapons still not aimed at Sasuke but he hadn’t put them away either. 

“They’re in the village,” the lie easily slipped out from Sasuke’s mouth. There was no need to inform the intruders that his family and the rest of the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered; that there was no one going to come home soon and, having discovered them, would fight them. Hopefully, Iruka (the only teacher at the academy that truly cared about his students) would take notice of his absence this morning when school started and would inform a jonin he knew since there no longer were police to handle the situation. 

The weight of the smaller intruder’s scrutiny made the hair on the back of Sasuke’s rise. Underneath the dark mask that covered the entirety of their face their mouth twisted. They slowly shook their head to call Sasuke out on his lie yet neither moved to punish Sasuke for it. 

This time when the man spoke his voice was softer. “Where are your parents?” 

Sasuke did not lie so as not to be caught and have his luck further tested, but he was not going to inform them of the whole story. He wouldn't tell them who the man was that did it. Who Itachi was - no, had been once to Sasuke. Itachi was no longer his brother after his betrayal. “They’re dead.” 

The man didn’t offer any condolences nor did he express an apologize for a crime that he did not commit like some adults had. “Where’s your guardians or siblings?” A pause. The man didn’t need his teammate to inform him of the realization he had come across. “You’re living alone.” 

Sasuke’s teeth pressed against each other but he did not grind them. “I can take care of myself.” 

There was something there in his voice when the man spoke. “Just because you can doesn’t mean you should. Trust me there’s a difference between surviving and living kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I wondered what would happen if Bruce Wayne ended up in the Naruto (obviously adopting Naruto and Sasuke would be part of what would happen and somehow Sakura would unofficially be adopted too and Bruce would play dumb and almost everyone would fall for it. Kakashi wouldn’t though because you can’t bullshit a bullshiter but Iruka approved of Bruce so what can you do?)  
> but then I wondered what would happen if Jason was the one to land in Naruto. Cass ended up coming too because I felt like she would be a great fit.


End file.
